Evolution of Pokemon genetics
by Crimson Specter
Summary: Scott West becomes a Pokémon Trainer illegally and His adventure begins when a corporation named Pokémon Genesis Corp finally creates a talking Pokémon and plans on using her DNA, but at the cost her life. Scott ends up on the most wanted list for refusing to give her up ... will he his dream of adventure come true? May contain Lemon and violence/language.
1. Chapter 1

**I edited this chapter, also (/This\\\=Pokémon speech)**

* * *

 **Prologue: Starting out…**

 **Flashback (3rd person)**

Scott introduces himself, "Hi my name is Scott West and I just turned thirteen. "

A stranger from the shadows appears, "Oh why hello! My name is….. Eh ….that's not important" said the stranger.

Scott Questions the stranger "You're not professor are you?"

Hesitant the stranger said, "No, but are you the trainer?"

With a smirk and smile Scott said, ''Hell Yeah".

The Stranger hands a prototype pokedex and a Fake Trainer I.D. "Oh! And here's this Egg." He says as he gives a mysterious Egg, "I don't know what it is…., But you do need a Pokémon, I don't ….." The stranger walks away into the darkness.

"Wait! NO Pokeball!" Scott said surprised….

 **The Present (2 Weeks later)**

The egg starts to shake, "Oh wow!" Scott said with surprise. For the Mystery Egg was about to hatch.

"Well that was took forever" Scott said with a smirk.

The Egg Sparks with a glitter, and suddenly a burst of shine arises!

"Oh MY ARCEUS! it's so… adorable!" Scott in awe.

"An Espurr! He's…eh." Scott inspects espurr's crouch, "oh! She's so adorable!"

Suddenly Espurr sheds tears and cries. /(Sob)\\\

"Oh don't cry! Please don't cry!" Scott said surprised and worried.

Espurr stops crying,/Es…. (Sob)\\\

Scott feel troubled by espurr's confusion so he has an idea, Scott stands up and walks away from Espurr.

Espurr stops crying and try's to run after Scott in tears, but falls over.

/Espurrr!\\\

"Hey! Don't worry I am not going to leave you." Scott said in a caring tone.

Espurr hugs and gives a smile to Scott.

(I knew the baby duck syndrome would work.) Thought Scott.

"Es! Espu!" Espurrr said relieved

Scott picks up Espurr and says "Let's go to Link Town"

Scott and Espurr approach Link Town.

When a wild Pokémon appears!

A Poochyena appears!

 **Meanwhile**

 **Pokémon Genesis Corp. The most unknown Pokémon genetics facility hidden near Link Town.**

 **Flashback (1st person)**

"Doctor….."

"Huh…."

"Doctor!"

I awoke from my desk with a sore head and with the feeling of being light-headed to see a co-scientist looking at me with sense a pure joy in his tone, "Doctor Branson! I have good news for you!" He said with glee.

"What is it?" I said.

"The experiment was a success!" He yelled.

My eyes began to widen, "What!"

"The Pokémon was born healthy and breathing! Your experiment was born healthy and breathing!" He said holding my shoulder.

As I got up I said, "Take me to it!"

I ran and saw everyone running towards my laboratory.

Then I saw it through the window, it was a riolu, and a shiny one to my satisfaction.

I pushed through the other scientists to get a closer look.

I noticed that it was a female, and checked her heart pulse by putting my ear to her chest. I heard breathing and pulsing, when in that moment I began to weep tears of joy while everyone around my lab clapped for my achievement.

"Congrats" said Director Vile.

I looked at her with gratitude and asked her to come over to hear her pulse, But she walked away quietly…

 **The Present (2 Weeks later)**

I looked at riolu with pride

"Huh, do I have something on my face da-dy" she said with innocence.

I responded, "No, you just look very beautiful."

"Thank you!" she responded.

"Well it looks like she truly was a success."

Surprised, I turn and see that it was Director Vile.

"Why hello Director, how may I help you?" I said with a smile.

"I want to have a discussion about your experiment" She said with a low tone.

"Ok" I said.

She turns to the side to see Riolu playing with baby toys and says, "But, I want this discussion in another room."

Riolu spots her and waves hello and she waves back.

I sigh and said "alright"

We go to the other room and I ask, "So what did you want to discuss?" she answers, "I would like your report on the experiment. Tell me why you made her?" She asked.

I told her, "well the experiment was to make a Pokémon that has verbal speech while in theory understanding the genetic mutation to make a shiny Pokémon."

She asked another question while having a devilish smile "She was made with human DNA and can mate with a human, and get pregnant, with said human sperm, am I correct?"

To me it sounded like an assumption but it was true.

I responded calmly and said, "Who told you?"

She chuckles and says, "well I have eyes and ears genius"

In fear I ask, "Why is that important?"

She turns and looks through the window straight at riolu and says "I want you to use that riolu's DNA to make a male one for me"

I was shocked and asked, "why do you want one?" but my general knowledge told me everything and I asked again, "why would you want to mate with a male riolu? It's illegal to be in a relationship with a Pokémon "

She says in surprise, "Oh, so you know of my past"

She adds, "I am a genius and you can acknowledge that I am doing this for science, and for this company's future, also I want to study how Pokémon can speak"

She turns to me with a strict look and says, "This Pokémon is the first perfect experiment, and we are on thin ice. We have low funds, and the moral stance of the government has changed due to the spread of word that deformed Pokémon carcasses are being discovered! I need to prove that we are making the future here! "

I looked at her with a disturbed look and said, "What carcasses? We make Pokémon using microbes and DNA donated from Pokémon centers"

She steps closer to me and says, "We do, but we use live experiments to see the outcomes of mutation and mixing Pokémon genes with the DNA we get, so we can see what can happen. "

I look at her and grab her arms and say, "What can happen….. So all this … all this! The true company's goals were that of Doctor Fuji Who made a Pokémon using mutation!"

She get near me and whispers "Not exactly, but this IS the first perfect mutation we have…. Also Fuji used gene splicing"

I Push her back and tell her, "Her mutation was by chance! I didn't do it on purpose, it was only in theory!"

She starts yelling in a very frantic and desperate tone, "But it was true and now we can use her!"

I retracted with, "But she will die! She-"

She interrupts and says, "I don't care!"

I yell louder out of pure anger, "She's my daughter!"

She screams louder, "You used some of your DNA! That's insane!"

I paused and told her honestly, "Yes … I did."

She blindsides me by stabbing me on the torso with a knife, the moment I responded.

I start to bleed as she says, "I knew you were going to be problem" she says as she removes the knife from my torso and whispers to me, "I don't need you Doctor Branson or your emotions getting in the way of my work. I have more than enough scientist who should be capable to copy your research."

As I was about pass out and die from blood loss, I use my final strength to push pass Vile and get into the room were riolu was and yelled to her, "RUN! RU-RUN M-M-MY CHILD…. " I fall to the floor and begin to lose my sight and my life.

"Huh Hugh" But in my last glance I see riolu run through a air vent and I smile with Hope and say, "I'm proud of you a-a-a-n-and I lo-o-ove y-… You…." and with that last breath of air I die…..

* * *

 **This is my first fan fiction ... I hope you liked this chapter**

 **I will keep up with this fan fiction, but only when I have time (its summer so I have a lot time) and I love art and consider writing as another source of creativity. Also I edited this chapter a lot so feel free to give me a review if you feel like something is off.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

 **Also if your wondering why I edited this chapter. I want to make this story more serous, Although there still will be comedy.**


	2. Chapter 2

I Was very busy this week, so that's why it took me awhile to finish this chapter.

This chapter contains blood/gore so I blood bother you, then my apologies.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: evasion/pursuit**

 **(Present) 1st person**

I see Espurr's blood on my hand "Shit!"

I pick up Espurr and rush to the Pokémon center.

"I'm so sorry Espurr! I should have known that you're still too young to battle!" I said with tears in my eyes. Adrenaline and fear rush all over me.

 **(Past) 3rd person**

A Poochyena appears!

Scott prepares Espurr for battle.

"Alright Espurr!" Scott said with enthusiasm "Use scratch!"

Espurr could still barely walk. Espurr attempts to rush at Poochyena, but fails.

Espurr falls over and cries. "Es….. Pu"

Poochyena sees an opening. Poochyena uses bite! It's a critical Hit!

"Espu….." Poochyena viciously shakes Espurr like a rag doll.

Scott has never been in a Pokémon battle. In fact this was his first battle with a Pokémon, but the blood on Espurr's neck was sign that it was wrong.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Poochyena glares at Scott and blows a huff as if it was saying "Come get her!" Following with a menacing growl. "She's my lunch now."

Scott and Poochyena are staring at each other to see who will make the first move. Poochyena immediately makes a run for it. Surprised, Scott rushes towards Poochyena and grapples it to the floor. As he puts the black dogs face to the floor, he forcefully attempts to release its tight grip on Espurr's neck, even if it meant breaking its jaws open.

The Poochyena would not loosen its grip "You bastard! Let her go!" Scott sees Espurr losing consciousness and gets angry. The tears in her eyes fueled his rage.

In cold blood Scott Violently punches Poochyena in the right eye until its grip subsides. Eventually Poochyena releases its grip, but Scott's rage doesn't and immediately Scott gets to a point of knowing. "One more punch and you're going to die…"

Scott stops his fatal action and quickly, but smoothly picks up Espurr and begins to run towards a nearby Pokémon center. Leaving Poochyena to a bloody and grim fate.

Scott felt like a monster and a bad parent. "I'm so sorry Espurr! I should have known that you're still too young to battle!" Scott said with tears in his eyes.

 **(Present) 1st person**

I reach the Pokémon center door and walk in.

"Nurse Joy, I need you help! My Espurr is hurt, badly….."

A Nurse Joy and a Chansey walk towards me and put Espurr on a stretcher with paramedic equipment.

She asked "How did this happen?" I retort "She was attacked by a Poochyena!"

The Chansey takes Espurr toward an emergency room, while nurse joy walks to a counter and says "please come over sir, so I can check your Espurr in, and get your I.D."

In my head I think "oh…. Shit! Alright …. calm down, and give her your I.D."

I give her the Fake Trainer I.D. In a nonchalant manner. "Yeah here…."

After a few seconds she hands back my I.D. and says "Okay Mister Scott West. Umm we will check in your Espurr, so take a seat or take a walk around Link Town to get your mind off and relax."

I sigh and say "alright ok" I choose to walk out of the Pokémon center and hope "she will be ok….."

 **(Later that day)**

I relaxed a bit, but was still worried for Espurr's health. Nurse Joy's words echoed in my head "Espurr's in critical condition, but she will get better" I feel guilty for putting her in danger. "She almost got killed"

I decide to walk to the woods as I said "I should get some Oran berries" Oran berries have healing properties, and are considered to be very tasty ("I don't need to use a prototype pokedex to know that…"). I knew Espurr was still a baby, but I knew she needed something good to eat.

It seemed like forever but I finally found an Oran tree, but with one small problem….

A wild Pokémon was eating out of the tree. I get stealthy and take out my prototype pokedex. {On}

I sigh as I realize that this is still a prototype. {Accessing data} p {register Pokémon} p "well… this programing is … well"

I knew this was a prototype, but still it needed work to be done on it. "I will take this to Mark later" I told myself and discover that it can't scan.

I yell out "I can't scan Pokémon! Dammit!" And at that moment, I realize that I've been spotted.

I was prepared to fight and die for the berries if it meant Espurr's lunch and health. I saw myself as the Poochyena that I left to die, and told myself "even if its lunch, I will kill for it!"

To my surprise, I hear a simple "What?" I pause and stare at the yellow Pokémon in awe "uhhh"

"Hel-lo" she says. Now quiet with a dumbfound look on my face. "Hey!" that snapped me out of my trace and I say "WA-what?" Now worried she asked "Are you ok?"

I respond with a simple "yeah" then "wait! You can talk!?"

She answers with "yeah I can talk. Is that weird?"

I rub my head say "well…. A little bit…..I mean Pokémon can't speak in general so …..Yeah it's weird or at the very least surprising" She apologizes "Oh… I'm sorry…..." I notice that she has sad expression on her face.

I felt like a jerk, so I try to cheer her up "Hey it's awesome that you can talk"

"Really?"

I respond "Yeah I have never met a talking Pokémon before….. But I think it cool"

She smiles and says "thanks" At that point things get quiet, so I say "so can I have some berries?" she replies "Sure" she picks a couple of Oran berries and hands them to me, then I realize how thoughtful she was and I say "thanks"

"No problem"

I was curious, so I ask her "where did you learn to speak by the way?"

She responds with "I don't know, I always knew how to speak"

I ask another question "what Pokémon are you?"

"My dad told me I'm a riolu and a very special one"

Confused "Your dad?"

"Yeah he made me and told me that I'm a shiny Pokémon"

Still confused "Your dad made you? Didn't or don't you have a mom?"

She looks at me with a sad face and tells me "I never had a mom. My dad said he created me with science"

I give her a very confused look and say "science…. Hmm…. Ok….."

I change the subject and say "well my names Scott West and I want to go on adventures and be a Pokémon master. What's your name?"

Still with a sad look on her face, she says "I don't have a name…"

I cheer her up with "hey, I can give you a name"

She was thrilled "REALLY!? You'll give me a name!?"

"Sure"

Upbeat she accepts "ok!"

I think for a few minutes. I stare at her attentively, and get a good name, and say "Claire"

She repeats what I say, but with delighted tone "Claire…. I like it"

I tell her "It means bright in Latin" and I joke "because you're so bright"

She laughs "that's cheesy"

I look up in embarrassment and chuckle "ha! Yeah I know" then I blush because, I truly realize how bad of a joke that was. I begin notice that the sky is growing dark and decide to head back to Link Town, and check on Espurr.

I say my farewell "well I have to go so …. See you later, Claire"

I turn and walk away, but Claire calls me "Scott! Wait!"

I turn around and say "yeah?"

She blushes and asks "can I come with you? I don't have a home or a family to go to."

I accept her offer "sure"

She runs towards me and hugs me. "Thank you!" That was the first time I was ever hugged. Tears were about to roll down my eyes, but my masculinity got to me and I felt like "(I am not a hugging type, but I still don't want to be rude)" so I push her off, but in gracious manner.

I say "Ok, let's go" She asks "Can I hold your hand?" I nod and say "yeah you can"

We walk to the direction of the Pokémon center. Claire asks "where are we going?" I respond with "To a Pokémon center" She asks another question and another.

"What's a Pokémon Center? And I answer "A Pokémon center is a place where one can get one's Pokémon healed. It used to be free, but after the new ordinance from the government's authority, so now you need an I.D., and also you need to pay a certain amount depending on the Pokémon's injury and condition"

"So why are we going there?"

"I have an Espurr named…" I realized. I never named Espurr so I immediately came up with a Name in a smooth manner "uhhh…. named Chloe! She was attacked by a wild Poochyena and was severely injured" I added "also I named her Chloe because it means blooming verdant and well … she was born two days ago….."

Claire says "I'm so sorry. I hope she's ok" I reassure her and tell her "The Nurse joy is a nurse who told me that she will be ok….. I wanted to get her Oran berries so she can heal faster"

She says "oh so that's why you wanted berries" I tell her back "Yeah…."

She notices my guilt and says "listen Scott, it's not your fault. You didn't put her in that situation." Tears shed down from my eyes as I say "I did put her in that situation" then I break down on my knees "I thought she was ready for battle … I…I almost got her killed!"

Claire hugs me and says "you're a good person, and it's not your fault" She hugs me until I calm down, and I get up. "I'm sorry" she responds with "its ok, it means you care"

I say "thanks" and continue to walk to the Pokémon center.

We arrive at the door and walk through, I begin to walk toward Nurse Joy and ask her "Excuse me, Nurse Joy, I want to check on my Espurr's health condition" She smiles and says "your Espurr should be fine by tomorrow, so come and pick her up.

At that moment I sigh in relief, but then "Oh, and here's the bill. It's due tomorrow" and Nurse Joy hands me a paper with a yen symbol and the numbers "(34,000 yen….. I don't have that kind of cash!)" But I say "Alright I'll pay it tomorrow" and I walk out. Claire walks me out and says in a demanding tone "Why did you lie to her?" Then I ask her "How did you know?"

She answers "I can see people's emotions. Now, please answer me" Now with a look that tells me she was worried. I tell her frankly "I don't have that kind of money. Claire, I don't even have a home, I was raised by a Pokémon" She looks at me with concerned look and says "What happened to your mom and dad?" I reply "my dad abandoned me, and my mom….." Tears start to roll down from my eyes. My sorrowful look told her everything and she hugs me and then she starts to whimper "I'm so sorry for your loss….."

I was mournful for my loss, but I was even more miserable for Chloe's sake and I say "If I don't pay, they'll put Chloe down…" Claire shouts "No! They will not put her down! I know you can figure out something!" At that instant I hold Claire's mouth and mumble to her "Don't yell….. People might hear you, and if they do…. I don't know what they will say….. Or do….."

She grasps the situation and calms down, in addition she nods. Claire wipes the tears off my eyes with her palm and gives me a warmhearted look of understanding. I reassure her "We will think of a way to get her out tomorrow, but for now" I yawn "we need to rest"

I joke at her and spoke with a fancy accent "I have decided that we should rest at the woods. I mean if you don't get cash then, you can't get a room, but I have experience with the outdoors, for I am an outdoorsmen" and I finish with a rousing "huzzah"

She chuckles and says "heh, ok Mr. Outdoorsmen"

I find a good spot and quickly make a tent with leaves and twigs, and also sticks. Claire's admiration was clear from the look on her face. Soon after, I finish making the tent and say "well, what do you think?" She giggles "Wow! You know how to make a tent!"

I respond with a "heh thanks" then I lay down and cover myself with leafs.

Claire lays down next to me and shivers "It's cold" So she scoots next to me and blushes "Can we huddle for warmth?"

I was cold too, so I say "yeah, it's freezing" Claire huddles closer to me and confesses "I've never felt this much love and warmth. I mean, my dad loved me" She starts to redden even more "but he never showed me this kind of love. (A deep love….)" She then surprises me by kissing me on the lips.

I pushes her back gently and look at her. Her eyes start to shed tears, but with a sense of passion.

I speak "Claire…. I….I need to think" I go outside to think. "She's a Pokémon, and I'm a human…." At that moment, I hear Claire cry "sob…sob…. weep"

I go back into the tent and say "Claire-" And before I could say anything else, she lets out all her anger and sadness "I was born to 2 weeks ago… and made at a place called Pokémon Genesis Corp. My dad made me with the ability to speak, but secretly with his own human DNA. He told me that I will one day find a mate, but he told me that it could be with a human, I don't know what he meant. My dad worked a lot, so he left me with the care of some of his co-scientist, and…" she starts to cry "They put needles inside me! Medicine that tormented me with pain and headaches! They fed me weird food and treated me like an experiment! Then someone fatally stabs my dad, and he tells me to run away!" She stops, and I speak "Claire, I care about you… but" she interrupts again "I know that a Pokémon and a human relationship is forbidden."

She stops crying and retorts "I don't know why I kissed you. I just like you, but I shouldn't, it's not right"

I deny what she says and reply with a calm tone "No, you shouldn't reject your emotions or instincts. I don't know if I can fall in love with a Pokémon in that way, but what those bastards did to you was wrong"

I hug her by surprise and her eyes widened "But I won't let anyone hurt you like they did"

I feel her shedding tears on my arm, and I tell her with compassion "And that's a promise"

She holds me tighter and says in grateful whimper "Scott…."

I lay down while holding her in my arms and stroke her until she falls asleep.

Eventually, I fall asleep…..

 **(Meanwhile, Earlier that day at the Pokémon Genesis Corp.) 3rd person**

The co-scientist asks "Director Vile…?"

She turns and answers "I know what I need to do, I will sent some of my own Pokémon to go capture her" Vile takes out three Poke balls and sends out three Pokémon.

She introduces them "First, My powerful and very vicious Drapion, although he's kills all his prey" She smile and adds "He loves me and will follow all my orders! Isn't that right my baby?"

He coos back "Drip Drapion!" Then she introduces her next Pokémon "Skarmory, my darling, Are you ready to go?" Skarmory Smiles and nods "Good"

Then she frowns and introduces the next Pokémon "And… Zorua"

The co-scientist says "Sounds like you don't like Zorua"

Vile retorts "I don't" and adds "I loved his mother, but she ran away to find love…"

She sighs "So, I sent Skarmory and Drapion to go retrieve her, but I ordered them to kill her if she was with a mate, also I told them to bring me back proof. They brought me back her egg"

The co-scientist askes "why did you order her to be killed?"

She answers "I raised her and she leaves me, and for what, love"

The co-scientist asks another question "So why did you keep her egg?"

She answers "Well I still loved her, and I see her when I look at him"

Zorua was sad and scared, he knew how his mother died and was terrified to be near her murders.

Director Vile takes out a picture and says "This is your target, don't eat her or kill her" her tone gets serious "Do not hurt her. I need her in perfect health"

She points to Skarmory and Drapion "You two, if Zorua acts out of place punish him, but don't eat him!"

She screams "Ok! Move out!"

They rush out of the facility, then Vile calls them back "Wait! Come Back!"

They return and she adds "I forgot to tell you. If there is an obstacle, eliminate it and don't leave witnesses" Then they rush out.

 **(Outside) (/This\\\=Pokémon speech)**

The group gets far, but they take a break

Skarmory says /let's rest for now.\\\

Drapion retorts /ah fine\\\ and adds /I'm going to go find some lunch\\\

Skarmory screeches /Get some berries for the boy\\\

/yeh alright\\\ Then Drapion rushes into the woods to find some prey.

Zorua lingers in place, he was too scared to move.

Skarmory huffs /I don't know why she still wants you alive\\\

She adds in a cruel and malicious tone /your mother tasted delicious\\\ then he starts to cry, but Skarmory holds him down /don't cry or else! \\\

Drapion returns covered in blood, holding two died Rattatas and says /lunches' here \\\ then he tosses some berries toward Zorua /here\\\

Drapion lays down and Skarmory asks /you not hungry? \\\ Drapion answers /I had a couple of them while I was hunting \\\

Skarmory says / alright. You two rest, we move on the morrow \\\

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to leave a review, if you see a mistake then tell me and I will edit it later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I worked this chapter in and out. It took me some time to make a map of the story. I like results.**

 **(/This\\\= Pokémon speech)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fighting for safety**

 **(Present) 1st person**

I awoke in a daze with the sun rising in sky, but the sky was still grey, nor did I want to awake from my random nightmare. I felt grim as I always do in the morning, always staring at the sky, having a sense of emptiness. I stare down and as I see Claire resting at my side, I faintly smile, she seemed content. I manage to move up and out from the tent without waking up Claire from her slumber.

I decide to go and search for some food, and I return in a few minutes with some apples, but I see Claire with a look of being worried. I Call her, "Hey! Claire I went to go get breakfast" She runs towards me and hugs me with an expression of distress.

She whines, "Where did you go?!" I respond in an annoyed tone "I just told you. I went to go get food for us to eat" she weeps and sinks her tears on my pants. I decide to let her comfort herself by letting her to continue crying.

Soon after, she calms down and I decide to start eating an apple, while I hand her an apple. She stares at it with emptiness and doesn't eat it, so I ask her, "What's wrong now?"

She looks at me surprised and dumbfounded, "Oh! Um well….."Then she faces towards me while staring down towards the side of the ground. "I'm just worried about Chloe"

I reassure her. "Don't worry, eat." Then I smile and add, "I've got a perfect idea"

She looks at me with unassured expression, and she retorts, "You don't have 100% in your idea"

I was confused "What?" She explains, "I mean you're not being honest, but you're not lying. You are not sure about your plan" I realize and remember that she can tell if I am lying, but I also begin to understand that also means that if I am not being honest, even with myself, she'll know.

I tell her my plan, "I'm going to go to the Pokémon Center, and get Chloe out of there" I add in a serious, but unsure tone, "I will probably have to use force to get her"

Claire is surprised, "You're not going to hurt someone, are you?" I answer, "Not just hurt, but probably…"

Claire for a moment looks saddened, and she replies, "I won't stop you…."at that moment I thought Claire was going to leave me, for what I was about to do was wrong, but she surprises me and says, "I'll help you" as she grips my hand with stress. She was scared, but so was I, so I thanked her and gave her a hug.

We decide to go through with the plan and walk to the Pokémon Center.

 **(Outside the Pokémon center) 3rd person**

Scott and Claire reach the Pokémon Center.

Scott tells Claire, "You know, if your want. You can leave, I can do this on my own"

Claire reassures Scott, "No, I want to help you. You're my friend" then she adds, "What they are going to do to Chloe is more wrong then what you're doing"

Scott and Claire walk inside to see Nurse Joy and Chansey sweeping the floor.

"Oh hello mister Scott. Are you here for your Espurr?"

Scott hesitantly answers "Yeah" And says under his breath, "You can say that"

She walks to the counter, "Ok come over here so I can get the paper work and fee"

Scott walks towards the counter, while Claire stays at his side.

As soon as they approach the counter Nurse Joy Says, "Ok, that will be 34,000 yen, Mister Scott"

Scott at that moment huffs and prepares to use his strength, but suddenly He, Claire, and Nurse Joy hear Chansey Scream in agony, and they all look toward the center entrance in shock. Chansey was being ripped to shreds by a Drapion, while a Skarmory and a Zorua approach Scott and Claire. They are halted by distraught Nurse Joy as she shouts in fear and anger, "YOU POKEMON LEAVE! O-" At that moment, Skarmory slashes Nurse Joy on the neck. Nurse Joy falls to the floor with blood gushing from her neck "AH-Ah-ah…." And dies from blood loss.

Claire stares in fear, while Scott stares in shock and disgust "Claire run!"

Claire was too terrified to move, Scott grips Claire's palm and runs with her to the left hallway of the Pokémon Center.

Skarmory chuckles, /Drapion take care of the bodies, I'll go after those two\\\ Drapion starts to eat Chansey.

Zorua asks, /and me? \\\

She points toward the right hallway and answers, / kill everything in those rooms\\\

Zorua now shocked and afraid asks again, /what! Kill! I-\\\

Skarmory retorts, /shut up and do as I say! \\\

Zorua fearfully does as told, while Skarmory goes toward the right hall. Scott and Claire reach the end of the hall and discover, "Chloe's not in any of these rooms" said Scott, while Claire looks at Skarmory in fear. Scott knew that he had to fight in order to escape alive. "Claire, were going to need to fight that Skarmory in order to survive" Claire was still frozen in fear, "Claire…" Scott was worried about Claire, but he knew this was not the time for worrying. "Looks like I need to take it down on my own" Suddenly Skarmory rushes toward Scott.

Skarmory screeches, /Die!\\\ But Scott blindsides Skarmory by grabbing a nearby flower pot, and smashing it to the side of Skarmory's head. /Ah fuck!\\\ Skarmory was stunned, yet for only a second.

/Why you! \\\ Scott gets a surprise kick to the side. "Gah!" The force of the kick sends Scott through a window into a medical room into the right. The sound of breaking glass had Claire free from her petrified state, and she realized what had happen, "Scott!" She hears a moan from the room "Eh….. Claire run…."

Skarmory laughs, /Heh tough kid\\\ she then glares at Claire and says, /your coming with me\\\

Claire rushes toward the medical room on the left and locks the door. Skarmory looks at Claire through the window overlooking the medical room, then she begins to claw viciously at the window and Screeches, /you're not safe in there for long! You little bitch! \\\

 **(Meanwhile In the hall to the left)**

Zorua rushes through the hallway looking left and right for any signs of life, but stops half way as he hears Skarmory screech, /Die!\\\

Zorua gulps and continues to search. Until he reaches the end of the hall, and sees a door with the sign 'exit'

Zorua always dreamed of freedom, but he was too scared to run away, for he knew if he did, he would end up on the same fate as his mother. He then hears a sudden, /hello, is someone there? \\\ to the last room on the right, which was right next to him. He gasped from the sudden voice and pauses to know if it was real, /it was just my imagination\\\ he told himself.

Zorua calmed after he didn't hear the voice again, but he began to worry for it, for he knew it was not an imagination.

Zorua walks in to see an Espurr laying in a bed with a few minor bandages. She rose from the bed (although she was small so it didn't seem like it) and she smiles as she says, /oh! Hello, who are you? \\\ Zorua was grim for the situation he was in (/what do I say? What do I Do? \\\\) Then Skarmory's words echo inside Zorua's head (/ kill everything in those rooms \\\\) Kill was the word that made Zorua feel terrible. She was deep in thought, but Chloe's word snapped him out of it /Hey, you okay? \\\ Chloe has a look of concern for Zorua. Zorua reassures her as he looks up towards her, and answers with a faint smile, /yeah I'm fine. But are you ok? \\\ Chloe's responds, /well I'm feeling better already\\\

Zorua smiles, /well that's good\\\

 **(Back at the left hallway)**

Skarmory charges her next strike, and it shatters the glass window, /now you're coming with me\\\

Claire screams, "No! I don't want to!" then she quickly rushes out the door.

Skarmory pursues her by rushing through the door. Claire slams the door just as Skarmory passes her head through the door. /Gah! Why you! \\\

Claire holds the door on Skarmory's neck, But Skarmory kept using her strength.

Claire was about to lose her hold on the door, but Scott rushes from the left medical room and helps hold the door. Claire was surprised. "Scott! Are you ok!?" Scott answers, "Now's not the time! Claire I'll hold the door, go find something blunt for me to knock Skarmory out with" Claire replies, "Alright" She quickly searches, and she finds a fire extinguisher.

She presents it to Scott. "I this Ok?"

He answers, "Perfect. Now you hold the door"

"Ok" Claire holds the door, while Scott pounds the Skarmory on the head, /FUCK Yon-\\\

Skarmory finally gets knocked out just as Scott sighs in relief, but Claire gasp as she sees Drapion from the other end of the hall. "Scott its Drapion!"

Claire hugs Scott and closes her eyes, and starts to shed tears in fear. Scott was frustrated, so he runs inside the left room.

Drapion laughs, /stupid human theirs nowhere to run\\\

Claire was scared and confused. "Scott what are you doing!?"

Scott screams as he rushes out the room on a bed with wheels, and holding a medical stick. He charges at Drapion with full speed. Drapion was surprised and unable to avoid the collision.

"Take this you piece of shit" Scott jumps of the Bed, and Drapion gets slammed on back into a wall.

Scott grabs Claire palm and say's. "Come on let's go find Chloe.

Scott passes through the knocked out Drapion, and goes towards the right hallway until they reach the room where Chloe was, "Chloe are you o-" then he sees Zorua and grabs him on the neck, and was preparing to punch him out, But Chloe whimpers at Scott. Scott stops just as he heard Chloe while Claire yells to Scott, "What! She says that he's a friend!" Scott puts Zorua down and apologizes "Sorry I thought you were going to attack Chloe"

Zorua nods, /its ok\\\ then Scott goes to Chloe and hugs her "Chloe you're ok!" Chloe looks at Scott with joy, /daddy\\\ then she gets confused. She asks, /who's Chloe? \\\ Then Zorua answers, /I think that's your name\\\ then Claire confirms, "Yeah, it is"

Zorua and Chloe look at Claire astonished and say. /YOU CAN TALK!?\\\ Claire says frankly, "Um… yeah" then Zorua and Chloe start asking Claire a bunch of questions, But Scott Interrupts. "I don't know what you guys are saying… but now's not the time to talk" Then Zorua hears a sound from outside the room, /I coming for you human! \\\

Zorua Screams to Scott, /Oh no! Drapion coming! \\\

Scott sees that Zorua is trying to get his attention and asks "What wrong's"

Claire tells Scott, "Zorua says that Drapion is coming this way"

Chloe asks, /who's Drapion? \\\ But before Zorua or Claire can answer, Scott says, "I am going to distract Drapion" The three look at him in surprise. "While I hold him off. You guys run through the exit" Scott runs out the room.

Claire Screams, "No! I'm not leaving you!" Then she chases after Scott.

Chloe was confused /what's going on? Why did my daddy say that? \\\

Zorua says to himself /its suicide to fight Drapion\\\ then he explains the situation to Chloe.

 **(Meanwhile outside the room)**

Scott rushes toward Drapion, Drapion grips Scott by the torso and laughs /heh, stupid human\\\

Claire was too late to stop Scotts plan, and she screams "No Scott!"

/Now I'm gonna crush you like a bug\\\ Drapion tightens his grip making Scott gasp for air.

Claire cries and watches in horror, "No! Please leave him alone!" Drapion ignores.

Drapion attempts to crush Scott's torso, but suddenly his grip loosens, dropping Scott.

Drapion screams, /what the hell! \\\

A purple aura surrounds Drapion. /Leave my daddy alone! \\\

Claire turns to see Chloe using her psychic powers to hold Drapion.

Drapion screams, /you little bitch! Let me go! \\\

Zorua runs pass Claire and hands Scott a syringe. Scott looks a Zorua and ask, "What's this for?" As Zorua answers, Claire translates to Scott, "He says 'this is poison. Use it on Drapion!'"

Chloe tells Claire, and she translates, "Chloe says that she can't hold him much longer"

Scott rushes at Drapion and injects the poison, and within seconds of Chloe releasing her psychic hold on Drapion, the Pokémon falls down and slowly dies from the lethal dose.

Claire and Chloe run to Scott, and hug him with tears in their eyes.

Scott smiles as he pats Zorua on the head, "Good boy"

Zorua smiles in pride.

The sudden moment of relief is broken as Scott and the three hear a police siren.

Scott says, "Guys, we need to leave right now" then he picks up the Chloe and runs thought the exit with Claire and Zorua following.

 **(Outside)**

Scott and the two run as fast as they can, away from the Pokémon Center, then away from Link Town, and towards the wood they went.

Eventually the group stops as they take a break.

Scott huffs, "ok I think we are safe, for now" then three nod in agreement to his response.

Scott starts to cough and Claire gets worried, "Scott, are you ok?"

Scott Answers "Yeah I'm fine"

Zorua asks Chloe, /are you alright? \\\

Chloe replies, /yeah, I'm just a bit sore\\\

Scott and the three decide to continue to move and head north, but the three notice Scott walking slower.

Claire asks Scott, "Scott, if you're hurt tell me"

Scott remembers that Claire knows if he lies, so he takes his shirt off, and shows her his injuries.

Claire, Chloe, and Zorua gasp as they see Scott's severe injuries. Scott had a few cut and bruises, and a large open wound.

Claire yells, "Oh my Arceus!" then Scott falls and his back.

Chloe screams, /Daddy!\\\

Claire goes to Scott and asks Zorua, "is he going to be ok?!"

Zorua checks his fever, and says, /Not well, his head is warm\\\

Then Scott's eyes start to close

Claire screams at Scott's face, "Scott don't fall asleep! You could die from your injuries!"

Scott's eyes close, and as he loses his consciousness he hear Claire scream, "SCOTT!"

* * *

 **What will happen to Scott... tune in for next time (lol)**

 **Thanks for reading, feel free to review and tell me if you see any errors. I will fix any error you see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It took some time to make this CHAPTER , but I am happy with the results**

 **p.s (/This\\\= Pokémon speech)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Preparing for danger**

 **1st person**

"Scott!"

I didn't know if I was dead, or just unconscious, but I could have sworn that I heard Claire scream my name.

I open my eyes and find myself in a bedroom, but with no bed, just a floor, yet a blanket, which felt like a cushion. I was laying down and felt weak, and in that moment I realize that Claire is resting on me. I tried to move but I felt sharp pain on my side. "Gah! Oh crap!" Claire wakes up and starts to shed tears of joy, "huh! …..Sco….SCOTT! You're awake!" She then hugs me.

I was confused, "yeah, what happened? Where are we?"

An old man comes into the room and says, "You're in my home. You have been unconscious for 3 days sunny"

I was shocked, "3 days!"

I hear in a frank tone, a simple, "Yep"

I was still shocked, then Claire reminds me of what happened. "You don't remember, we were rescuing Chloe, and Drapion gripped you…" at the end, there was a sign of guilt in Claire's voice. "…. Well at least you're ok"

I didn't see Chloe's presence, "Where's Chloe?"

The old man replies, "She is taking a nap. Her and Will"

I didn't know who that was, "Will?"

"Yeah your Zorua. He didn't have a name so I gave him one" the old man chuckled.

I was beginning to remember, "oh alright" then the old man adds, "Also don't worry. They are fine and Clean"

"Clean?" I wasn't sure what that meant.

"Yeah, you know, they are bathed" I still didn't exactly understand, so I stayed silent. "What I mean is, that I gave them a bath" I felt like I was just being dumb, yet the situation still seemed confusing.

"If you're wondering what happened. I saved you." The old man then adds in a sarcastic tone, "Your welcome"

I immediately said my thanks, "Oh, thank you!" He retorts and rolls his eyes in a uncaring tone, "yeah, whatever" and mumbles to himself, "youngsters don't know their simple 'thank you sir' and….." then he introduces himself, "by the way, I am Winston and this is my home slash bath house" he then points and looks at me and Claire, and says in grumpy tone, "You both need a bath! Right now!" Claire and I were embarrassed at the truth, but I then begin to realize, "(Was Claire at my side all day! While I was Unconscious!)" But before I could ask her…

"You both go and take a bath! You youngsters are smelly!" the old geezer rushes us to take a bath. I didn't mind, but I was bothered that this old man didn't take my injuries into consideration.

 **(In the bath house) 3rd person**

Scott and Claire reach the lobby in the bathhouse. The lobby had two entrances to two rooms. The one on the left was the boys' side while the one on the right was to the girls' side.

Scott and Claire were the only ones in the bathhouse, for the bath house has not had any customers in years. "Well this place is empty" said Scott.

Claire agrees, "Yeah" then Scott heads toward the boy side, but Claire calls him, "Scott wait!"

Scott turns and looks at Claire, "Yeah, what is it?"

Claire Blushes and asks, "Um… Can I bath w-with y-you Scott?" Scott replies with a simple shrug, "sure, why not" then he and Claire walk to the boy's side. When the two are in the room, Scott starts to take of his clothes.

Claire was surprised, "WHA-WHAT!" Scott turns to look at Claire "What's wrong?"

"YO-YO-YOUR GETTING NAKED!?"

Scott was surprised but not really, "Yeah it's a bath, so I have to be naked"

Claire started to redden, "I-I HA-HAVE NEVER S-SE-SEEN A HUMAN NAKED!"

Scott sees that Claire is overreacting, "Claire calm down!

Claire doesn't calm down, "B-BU-" Scott then quickly removes his pants and underwear, thus revealing his manhood. "Gasp" Claire stares at it, in shock, and gets even redder then before. Scott starts to blush as he says, "Yeah alright, it's just my penis" Claire calms down after a few seconds, but doesn't stop staring at it.

Eventually, Scott, while embarrassed, starts to talk, "Alright. Well I am going to go into the bath…. So… " then he walks out to the bath. Claire now sees Scott's ass and whispers to herself, "He even has a cute butt….."

Scott get into the warm bath "Oh my Arceus, yes that's so comfortable" Then Claire gets into the bath. "Oh, this is nice!" Scott sees Claire's wet body and gets slightly aroused but then clears that thought out of his head. "(Damn, I shouldn't think like that!)" Then Scott asks, "How is the bath for you?" Claire answers in a delighted tone, "Great! This water is so warm" After a few seconds Claire splashes water at Scott, "take that!" Scott retaliates back with a strong splash and says, "Now that's how you make splash!"

Scott and Claire were enjoying the bath and eventually each other's company that they start to wrestle playfully. Scott and Claire stopped just as they were holding each other's arms and staring at each other's eyes. Claire starts to blush and say, "S-Scott I never felt so….." Then Scott says to Claire with passion in his eyes, "Claire, Come closer" Claire becomes infatuated and draws toward Scotts face, "Yes. What is it?" Claire begins to get near Scott's lips. Scott surprises Claire by placing his finger on her nose and saying, "Boop"

Shocked, Claire punches Scott in instinct with total embarrassment and yells, "Jerk!"

Scott yells in pain, "Ouch!" then Claire gets away from Scott and washes her arms silently while turned away from him.

Scott knew what he did was wrong and felt bad for what he did, "Claire, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Claire ignores Scott and continues to scrub her arms. Scott calls to Claire, "Claire…. Hello, Claire" then he moves closer to her, "Claire…"

She stops scrubbing and continues to ignore Scott. Scott hugs Claire from behind and kisses her on the cheek. Claire starts to shed tears and continues to ignore Scott. Scott try's to stop Claire from crying by saying while holder her, "Claire, I'm sorry that I pranked you like that. I was being a jerk for being insensitive to your feelings. I know you like me, but I don't know if I like you too. I mean I care about you, and truthfully I was aroused to see you wet, but I don't know if I can love a Pokémon like that. It's not like I am against those kind of relationships, but they are forbidden. I don't want for you to think of me as a monster. I don't care about the law, nor do I care what others would think. The truth is….. I'm scared of what I could become…."

Claire's eyes widen and she looks up and tilts her head to see Scott while still being held, "Scared. Scared of what?" Scott answers "I'm scared that I will abuse you for feelings….." Claire, now worried "I don't think you will abuse me for feelings. Your heart tells me you won't. I don't see as that type of person, also where or why do you think you will be like that?"

Scott replies "I know I am not like that, but….." then Scott asks Claire a question, "Remember when I told you, I was raised by a Pokémon" Claire nods "well, can I tell you a story" Claire nods again.

 **(Flashback) 1st ( _Italic_ ) & 2nd person**

 _Back when I was being raised by Pokémon, everything was peaceful, or so it seemed…..._

A young Scott is playing hide-and-seek with a female Eevee, "8-9-10! Ready or not here I come!"

Scott searches for the Eevee. He searches left and right, behind a rock, and all predictable search areas. "Where are you?"

Eventually, Scott finds the Eevee hiding inside a bush, "found you!"

 _I was playing hide and seek with my sister Eny._

Hey! I found you Eny! Scott picks up Eny and hugs her, /Big bro! You found me\\\ she giggled.

 _I never understood her, for she was a Pokémon._

Scott and Eny head back to their home, a hollow tree. When get there, they are happy to see a Leafeon and a Jolteon waiting for them.

 _As I said, I was raised by Pokémon, they were both Eeveelutions, and they were just called Mom and Dad. Mom was a Leafeon, while dad was a Jolteon._

"Hey! Mom and dad!" Scott and Eny approach their parents.

/Where have you kids been\\\ asked Dad.

/were we worried about you kids\\\ said Mom

 _I never understood what they said, so I always let Eny speak for me._

Eny replies, /we were playing hide-and-seek\\\

Mom speaks, /ok, well its dinner time. so let's go eat \\\

Dad speaks to Scott and turns his head to signal, /well let's go eat son\\\

Scott and the family eat Oran berries for diner.

 _I will admit, it does sound weird being raised by Pokémon. Since I could never understand them. I didn't know what they say to me, but I knew they loved me very much because they would feed me, teach me, and treat me like I was their own._

 _Every day was peaceful, until I met Mark and Zack. One day Eny and I were walking farther from our home and we were approached by two strangers._

Scott and Eny hear a sound, "Hey who are you?!"Scott and Eny turn to see a young blonde boy. "Hey Mark! Come check this out!" Then a chubby boy appears, "what is I-" then mark is astonished to see Scott with clothes made of grass and mud. "Woe! Who are you!?" asked Mark.

Scott responds, "Oh! I'm Scott and this is my sister Eny" Both Zack and Mark look at each other. Mark says, "Hey Stupid you are a human! She is a Pokémon!"

Zack puts his hand on Mark shoulder, "Mark, be nice." Then looks at Scott and says, "hey what do you mean by she's you sister?"

 _Mark and Zack were confused of me and Eny. I told them who I was and who my parents were. They were surprised._

"So what you saying is, you was raised by Pokémon"

"Yeah"

"Ah, hmmm…. Alright I believe that."

 _I don't remember how we became friends._

Zack and Mark started to visit Scott and Eny in forest were they live.

 _We played together every day, until…._

A Smell of smoke is in the air. Scott wakes up and searches for his parents and Eny.

 _There was a forest fire…._

Scott searches though the flames and finds Mom with a Tree on top of her. "Mom!" Scott starts to shed tears. Scott attempts to remove the tree while screaming, "NO! DAMMIT!" Then Dad appears and puts his paw on Scotts shoulder.

 _I knew he was telling me that there was no way save her….._

 _Mom's eyes shut._

Scott cries his head on Mom. "I'm sorry mom!" then he kisses his her on the head and says, "I love you!" Scott picks up Dad and runs. Eventually Scott and Dad Run into Zack. "Scott, are you ok!?" Scott responds to Zack, "I'm find, but what are you doing here!"

Zack shed tears and puts his hands on Scott's shoulders, "I was looking for you! I wanted to know if you were safe!" Scott and Zack Hug.

Scott asks Zack, "Have you seen Eny?" Zack answers, "No, but we don't have time to find her! I'm sorry!"

 _Zack and I got out of the burning woods._

Scott, Zack, and dad turn towards the burning woods. Scott then gets on his knees and screams in tears. "EEENNNNNNYYYYY!"

 _I was sad because she was gone. Zack and I headed back to his home town._

Scott and Zack reach his home. Zack's father sees him. "Son! What happened!? Why are you covered in ash!?

Zack's mother approaches him and says "Oh my poor baby!" Then they notice Scott and Dad. "Oh my! Are your ok!?" said Zack's father. Zack's mother says, "Oh your poor baby!"

 _His parents decided to raise me. I was happy to have lived with Zack and still have Dad, but it was hard adjusting to a new life._ "School? What's school?"

 _While I was living with Zack, we hung out with Mark._ "Hey Scott, let's go hang out with Mark"

 _Mark. He was a fun person._ "Hey guys! Want to have a sleepover at my place?"

 _But he was abusive to his Pokémon, in a sexual way._

Scott wakes up and goes to the restroom in the middle of the night. When Scott reaches the restroom. He hears a noise through the door, so he opens it slowly and only a bit open. "Yeah! Ah! Yes! Yeah! take it you bitch! I'm am going to cum inside you!"

Scott see's Mark humping a Buneary. Scott decides to go back to bed.

 _I know that there's love, even if the law forbids it, but this was not love. His Buneary was malnourished and her will was broken…_

 _Eventually, Zack goes to be a Pokémon professor, while Mark…._

 _I don't know where he went…_

 **(End of flashback) 3rd person**

Scott stayed silent.

"I never knew that people treated Pokémon like that. Claire …..I…."

Scott lets go of Claire and says, "I'm going to go to bed…." Then Scott walks out of the bath.

Claire speaks, "I know you're not like that Scott…."

By the time Scott gets dry Claire got out of the bath and into the boy's room.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Claire.

Scott hugs Claire as he answers, "I'm fine. I just don't want to talk about it…"

Claire speaks, "I understand, but you know that you getting wet because of me, right?"

Scott laughs, "Heh yeah, I know" Scott lets go of Claire and dries himself with a towel once again. Scott walks out of the bathhouse. He smiles as he says to Claire, "Hey I'm going to go to bed. I'm going to leave some room for you, alright"

Claire smiles and blushes back, "ok"

Scott walks out of the room and towards the room. As Scott heads toward the room he is halted by Winston. "Hey! Young son!"

"Oh! Hey Winston what do you need?"

Winston answers, "Hey don't be angry, but I was sort of peeping on you two"

Scott blushed as he says in surprise, "What! Why would y-" Winston interrupts. "Because you're a poke-phile and a Murderer!" Scott gets scared and says, "I am not a poke-phile! I am also-" Winston interrupts again. "I know you're not. Now listen. When you got here I thought you were a young man who was attacked by a wild Pokémon. I did my best to heal you."

"Thank you, but I-"He then points to Scott and yells, "Shut it and let me finish!" Scott nods.

Winston continues, "I did my best to heal you. The very next day on the news they reported that a young man with a riolu that went into the Pokémon center, and killed a Nurse Joy and multiple Pokémon. " Scott was shocked, but he stayed silent.

"They showed camera footage and it was you! I was going to get the police, but you riolu Claire told me that you were innocent. She then told me what actually happened. The next day they were still showing the news. Now those news crew were talking about you being a poke-phile and a psychopathic young man who brain washed your riolu and abused her. Now I was not conceived by Claire and her story, but neither was I on the news story. So today I decided to see for myself for what kind of person you truly are by peeping on you two." Winston starts to shed tears of passion. "After you told that sad story. I was convinced that you are a true gentle man and a caring person. (Sob) I knew that you would never do that Claire. (Sniff) I knew your love was true!"

Scott was now a bit disturbed and tells Winston, "Hey it's alright. You were just checking me out."

Winston stops crying and says, "(Sniff) ok, but I was also watching you because I have not seen anyone without their close in years…." Scott was now very much disturbed.

"Um…. Alright. (What the fuck!)"

After a few quiet seconds of pure uncomfortableness Winston speaks, "Well I need to tell you something about mark….."

"Wait you know mark!?" Scott said surprised.

"No I do not know of mark personally, but He is known because he is a wanted criminal in the western part of the land."

Scott asks, "Why is he known?"

"He has been notoriously known for raping Pokémon and doing adult films with them in bondage. He videotapes himself raping them and sending videos by hacking and what-not. He had been hard to find, but close sources of mine say he is hiding the autumn lands of Oda."

"I want to know where to find him exactly" said Scott.

Winston gets angry. "Why would you want to know?!"

Scott answers. "Because I want to talk to mark that's all"

Winston Sighs, "Sadly I do not know where he is exactly, but I can give you a map and you can travel to the western lands of Oda"

Scott agrees, "Alright. I will go to the land tomorrow in the morning" Scott decides to go to the bedroom to sleep. Claire joins him in bed while he is unconscious. "Goodnight Scott" Claire smooches Scott on the cheek.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, feel free to review and tell me if you see any errors. I will fix any error you see.**

 **I am sorry if this chapter took awhile to make. School has started again, and I only have time to write fan fiction during the weekend. (mainly because I am very tired after school) I will try to write the next chapter much earlier if I can, but as I say, "Hey! don't rush me!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**I enjoyed doing this chapter.**

 **It took me a lot longer to finish this chapter.**

 **I actually finished this chapter in December, but I lost the file for chapter 5.**

 **So I had to re-write chapter 5. (I was pissed)**

 **I was happy to re-write this chapter. I saw a lot of improvements.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

 **(/This\\\=Pokémon speech)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Coastal Cave**

 **3st person**

Claire wakes up Scott. "Hey! Wake up!" Scott doesn't nudge. "No! I'm sleepy…." She decides to jump on Scott to wake him up. "Huh-gah!" He awakens while losing his breath surprised and angry. "Claire! What the heck!"

She apologizes. "I'm Sorry, but I don't want for you to be hungry." She then giggles. "Also Winston told me to wake you up."

Scott gets out of bed and gets dressed. Claire then after gets Scott's hand and escorts him to the breakfast room.

Scott stops Claire while walking along the way with her. "Claire wait! I need to tell you something…" She turns and gladly asks. "Yes. What is it?!" Scott hesitates and decides. "I- you know what. Forget it. It's nothing."

Claire demands. "Are you sure? If there's something you need to tell me. You can tell me."

Scott lies and remains as composed as he can be. "Yeah. It's not important. Let's just go have some breakfast" He knew that Claire can tell if he lies to her.

Claire smiles. "Alright! Let's go eat." Scott continues to walk with her. He was relieved, but still unsure if Claire was just pretending.

They reach the room and take their seats. Scott notices Chloe and pats her on the head. "Hey Chloe! It's good to see you. I was wondering if you were alright."

She nods and smiles. /I missed you daddy! I'm so happy to see you and mommy! \\\ Claire is surprised and reddens. "Mo-me!"

Scott looks at Claire and wonders. "Are you okay? You seem surprised about something." Claire blushes and retorts. "No! I-I'm just fine. I was just thinking out loud by accident."

"Alright" Scott then goes back to eating. Claire was still embarrassed. She looks toward Chloe. Chloe smiles back and giggles. She then notices Will eating. Her eyes widen as he looks towards her. Will smirks and chuckles. Claire then looks toward Winston. Winston is giving a strange look towards her while he is drinking his coffee. He then looks away from her and towards his newspaper called Poké-Weekly. Claire decides to go back to eating. Winston mumbles to him. "She is being odd…."

Eventually they all finish eating their breakfast. Scott tells Winston. "Hey Winston I was wondering if you can do me favor." Winston replies "Ok. Sure, so what do you need?" He tells his request. "I am going to travel far. I don't know what dangers we will encounter, but I know that some Pokémon and people are dangerous. So I have decided to ask you. Can you take care of Chloe?"

Chloe and Will are shocked. With the exception of Claire and Winston who are quiet. Chloe starts to shed tears. Scott knew from her whimpers that she was saying. /No! I don't wanna stay here! I want to go with you and Claire! \\\ Scott stayed silent.

Chloe starts to cry and whine. She looks toward Claire. /I don't wanna stay. I want to go with you! \\\ Claire stays soundless. Chloe then looks toward Will. /Will you don't want for me to stay. Do you? \\\ Will looks away from Chloe and starts to cry.

Winston answers. "Sure. I understand your situation, and I would gladly take care of Chloe" Scott smiles with comfort. "Thank you Winston." he adds. "Oh! And if can. Can you take care of Will?" Winston nods. "Sure. Why not."

Scott gazes toward Will. "But it's your choice. You can stay if want to, or you can come with us."

Chloe begs. /please stay. I don't want to be alone. Old man smells funny.\\\

Scott asks Will. "Do you want to stay here?"

Will tells Claire and she translates. "Will says that he doesn't want to stay. He wants to go as far away as he can. He doesn't want to get captured."

Chloe yells to Will. /Fine! Be like that! You meanie! \\\ Chloe then runs out of the room crying.

Claire calls to Chloe. "Chloe Wait! Come back!"

Winston speaks. "Leave her be. She will get over it. Eventually."

Scott sighs "Alright, then its settled. We leave in one hour."

Scott, Claire, and Will prepare for their long passage.

 **(1 hour later)**

Winston speaks. "Good luck and be careful on your journey."

Scott replies. "We will." Claire notices that Chloe is not present. She begins to worry. "Hey Winston. Where's Chloe? Is she still upset about us leaving her here with you?"

Winston answers. "She went to asleep. She exhausted herself out and just knocked out."

Claire asks. "Should we awaken her up? I don't want leave her without saying goodbye."

Winston retorts. "It's best that you leave while she's asleep. If she sees you folks leave. She will most likely try to follow you."

Scott stares to Claire. "Don't worry. I'm sure that she will be fine."

Winston nods. "She will eventually get accustomed to living here with me. I sure of that."

Claire looks to Winston. "You promise she will be ok?"

Winston reassures Claire. "I promise. Just because you are not going to say goodbye, it doesn't mean you won't say hello again. I'm sure that someday she will grow up to be an elegant Meowstic."

Claire smiles. "Thank you Winston. You have my gratitude."

Scott says his farewell. "Goodbye Winston"

Scott, Claire, and Will begin leave. Winston suddenly calls them back. "Ah! Scott wait!"

Scott walks back. "Yeah. What is it?"

Winston hands Scott a drawing. "You're going to need this. It's a map of Oda." You're going to need to go south." He points to the bottom of the map. "This is the only route you can take. The Rocky Pass to the west has been blocked by a landslide."

Scott looks at the map and notices. "I don't see a route to the south. All I see is a dot."

Winston huffs. "That dot is a lesser cave you idiot! The cave is called Coastal Cave. It's a cave that leads to the Coastal region of the land."

Scott asks. "Ok. So after we go through Coastal Cave. Where should we go from there?"

Winston answers. "You should head west, but before you keep going on. I recommend that you rest at this town. It has nice hotels." He points to a cheaply drawn town. It happens to be near Coastal Cave. "The town is called…" Winston pauses. "Heh… Damn! I forgot the name of it!" Scott smirks. "It's ok. I think I can figure out the rest as we go." He pats Winston on the back. "Well. Cya!"

Winston watches Scott leave. He whispers to himself in an unhappy tone. "I hope he has the strength to keep himself and the ones he loves safe. I was unsuccessful to keep mine safe…."

 **(Walking)**

Scott and his Pokémon walked west. They went out of the woods and reached the mountain side. Scott sees the landslide from afar. "Wow. I myself wonder what could have done that kind of landslide. It must have been very powerful or very clumsy." They continue to walk south and eventually reach Coastal Cave.

 **(Coastal Cave) 1st person.**

I was astonished to be inside a cavern. It felt like just like my old home. "So This is Coastal Cave. It sure feels nostalgic." I look towards Claire. She is looking around the cave. I realized that this is her first time to be inside a cave as well, so I ask her. "How does it feel to be inside a cave?" She looks back to me and says. "It's strange" She then gives me a smile, "but I like it!"

I look towards Will and ask his outlook on the cave. He yelps to me. I didn't understand what he meant, but I could tell that he was nervous to be inside a cave.

I supported him "Hey Will. Don't worry. Claire and I are here with you. I will protect you from anything that tries to hurt you" Will brushes his head on my leg. He then jumps and gives me a smile. /I may be scared, but at least I'm safe with you! \\\

After we finished looking around the entrance of the cave. We started to go deeper within the cavern. It started to get dark.

I hear a sudden screech and see a shadow going towards me. "What!" A Zubat suddenly slaps me with a Wing Attack. "Ah! Crap!" The attack blows me to the ground. I hear Claire call my name as I am in the ground. "Scott!" I was stunned, but I picked myself back up. The Zubat was mad because I was in its territory. I prepare to have a battle with it. "Alright Claire. Are you ready to battle?"

She then looks at me surprised. "What! You want for me to fight?!"

I look at Claire with and tell her in obvious tone. "Well. You are a Pokémon. So. Yeah. I want you to fight Zubat."

Claire shakes her head. "No. I don't want to fight. I don't know how to battle."

I was astonished and think to myself. "You what!? (But you're a fighting type Pokémon!)" The Zubat suddenly uses Supersonic on me. It made me confused, literally. I start to lose my sense of balance and I fall on my back from the confusion. I hear a loud screech. I could tell that the Zubat was going to bite me. I flinch and hear Claire shriek in pain. She was now in front of me getting bitten on the arm by the Zubat. She protected me from the attack.

Will then approaches Zubat from behind. Will scratches Zubat. The surprised Zubat lets go of Claire and flies away toward the entrance of the cave.

I get up and snap out of my confusion. I smile to Will. "Nice job for startling the Zubat. Then I notice that Claire is injured. She's holding her arm. She looks like she's discomfort.

"Are you ok?" She blushes and hides her arms. "No! I'm alright." I could tell that she was lying. I try to persuade her. "Alright. Now show me."

She acts like doesn't understand. "What! Show you what?"

I put my hand out. "I know you're hurt. Now show me your wound!" She shows me her arm. She's bleeding a little and has a cut from the bite. "Let me see what I've got in my bag to heal you." I look in my bag. I don't have any potions. I have a small bandage and one Oran Berry. I give it to her. "Here this will help you feel a little bit better." I start wrap up the small bandage around the wound. As I wrap the bandage Claire starts to ask for forgiveness. "Scott I'm sorry that I didn't fight that Zubat. I just scared of fighting."

I deny her apology. "No. its ok, but you can't just expect to not fight."

She doesn't understand. "What do mean?" I explain. "I mean that sometimes fighting is your only choice. You can't just expect to protect yourself by not defending yourself." I finish applying the bandage. "Look. I don't want for you to get hurt when I am not around. I want start training you how to fight. Is that ok?"

She smiles and nods. "Ok, I understand."

I then tell her. "But now is not a good time to train you" I turn to Will. "So you're going to do the fighting for now. Is that ok?" Will nods.

We continue to stroll through the cave. Suddenly a rock rolls in front of me. The rock is actually a Geodude. The Geodude clenches its knuckle with a stern look. It's ready to fight. I point toward Geodude and say. "Alright! Go Will!"

 **(Battle) 1st and 3rd Person**

Will moves in front of me. He has a position of being ready for combat.

I give Will orders. "Will use Scratch!" Will scratches Geodude. It's not effective…

Geodude tackles Will. Will is bashed back.

I see that Will is hardly hurt. "Alright. Will use Pursuit!" Will does little damage.

Geodude takes a shield position. Geodude uses Defense Curl. "Will use Scratch again!" Will scratches Geodude. It's not effective… In fact, Geodude looks undamaged. I was beginning to get worried about the outcome of the battle. "Will use Leer!" Geodude's defense is lowered, or it's back to normal.

Geodude uses Rollout. I call to Will. "Will avoid it!" Will manages to dodge the attack. Geodude Rolls back towards Will. Will is hit to the side. /Gah! \\\

Will looks badly bruised. Claire points out to me. "At this rate, Will is going to faint." I didn't answer back to her. She was dead-on right.

Geodude is rolling toward Will. I call to Will. "Will!" He looks to hurt. He may not be able to avoid the attack. I give a hasty order. "Will brace yourself and use Counter!" Geodude hits Will hard, but Will is still standing. Will counters and knocks out Geodude.

 **(End of battle) 1st Person**

Will turns to me and gives me a smile. /Did I do good? \\\

I smile back to him. Will suddenly drops over. Claire and I run to Will and pick him up.

Claire asks me. "Is Will Going to be ok?" She starts to cry. "Is Will going to die."

I reassure her. "No don't worry! Will is going to be alright. He just has some small cuts and bruises."

She stops crying. I wipe the tears from her eyes. "Don't worry" She smiles back.

I look back at Will. He is still hurt severely. "Let's just get out of this cave and get to the town nearby."

We start to run. Eventually we see the exit. The land is tropical. "Wow! It's sandy out here!" Claire adds. "Yeah. It's really peaceful." She then calls to me and points to something. "Hey Scott! Look!" I see the town. "Alright let's go!"

We run until we reach the entrance of the town. We enter the town. As we walk people give Claire strange looks, especially me. I know they were looking at her because she was a shiny Pokémon. I tell her. "Just ignore them and keep walking."

We continue to walk through town. Some Kids walk up to Claire. "Oh look! She so Yellow!" I grab Claire by the palm. We walk away from the kids. I hear them gossip. "What a meanie."

I eventually found a hotel. We walk in. There's a man sitting at the reception desk. We approach him. He greets himself. "Oh hello! My name be Tom, and welcome to the Sun Side Hotel! How may I help you?"

I greet myself and tell him. "Hello my name is Scott and I would like to rent a room."

Tom smiles. "Why Sure Mr. Scott. Would that be a two bedroom for you and your Pokémon?"

I answer back. "Um. One bedroom is fine."

Tom's grin goes away. "Alright, but your Pokémon can not sleep in the bed with you. Is that okay?" I ask back. "What! Pokémon can nap in the same bed with their trainers. Why not?"

Tom apologizes. "Eh trainers? I'm sorry, but it is law. The government has put a guiding principle on Pokémon-human relationships. It is forbidden. So we don't want for you to be accused of being a…..Ah…..pervert…for…..Pokémon." Tom then takes out a little bed. "But your Pokémon can sleep in here. Is that ok sir?"

I did hesitate, but only for half an instant. "Yes. That is fine." I give him the some of the money I got from Winston. He hands me a key.

I walk with Claire towards the room. I mention to her. "He didn't even question if Will was hurt or something, but I am glad he didn't actually do something."

We reach the room. Claire instantaneously put the bed down on the ground. I look at her and say. "I don't care what anyone says. You can sleep in the bed with me if you want to." She blushes and nods. "Ok"

I put Will on the small bed. "He can sleep in the bed as well, although I think he should rest on his own so he can heal up."

We decided to rest for the day. I tell Claire. "Goodnight." I feel her moving towards me. I like having a lot of space in bed, but I didn't mind.

 **(The Next Day) 3rd person.**

Scott hears a knock at the door. He immediately grab Claire from the bed and puts her in the small bed on the ground with Will. Claire was Surprised and grumpy. "What-Scott! You-jerk." Scott hears a voice. "Housekeeping!" An old lady opens the door. She can see that Scott is in his underwear. His hair is messy. The old lady can see that Claire is angry at Scott. Claire looks drowsy and groggy. The blanket on the bed was still wrapped around Claire.

"Yep. Always them boys." The old lady knew what was going on. Scott tells the old lady. "Um...No we don't need housekeeping, but thank you anyway" The old lady walks towards Claire and takes the blanket from her. Claire doesn't speak. The old lady puts the blanket on the bed. She begins to walk out of the room. "I wouldn't want for you young lovers to get in trouble. Hehe."

Scott apologizes to Claire. "Sorry I did that. I didn't want to get in trouble."

Claire retorts. "Whatever…"

 **(1 Hour later) 1st person**

Scott dresses up and Claire gets clean. Will was still resting. "He is still hurt, isn't he?" asked Claire. Scott answers. "Yeah" he then decides. "We should go buy some potions" Claire agrees. "Alright" Scott puts Will on the bed and kisses his forehead. "We will be back, buddy."

Scott and Claire walk to the nearby Pokémart. They buy several items. When they leave the market a mysterious stranger approaches Scott. "Hello young man. I would like to ask you something."

Scott wonders who the stranger is. "Sure, what is it?"

The stranger asks. "Well I was wondering if I can buy your Shiny riolu. How much is she?"

Claire is frightened, while Scott is surprised. "What!" He rejects the offer. "Sorry, but she is not for sale."

The stranger gives an offer. "I will pay you 56610.01 yen for her"

Scott doesn't hesitate. "Sorry, but the offer is still no."

The stranger gives another offer. "I will pay you 566100.11 yen for her"

Scott still denies the offer. "Look man. She is not for sale and I will never trade her for anything in my life." The stranger tries to persuade Claire. "Come on sweetie. Convince your trainer. I promise you a good home and a good mate." Claire very terrified of the stranger. She hides behind Scott. Scott frowns. "Mate?" The stranger responds. "Yes. I have a Houndour, and he is very lonely."

Claire holds on to Scott. She was scared if he was going to change his opinion. Scott denies and is now infuriated. "Look I said no deal. I don't care if you have all the yen in the world. She is not for sale. I feel sorry for your Houndour, but this riolu is very important to me. My decision will never change." Claire is very touched by Scott's words.

The stranger backs up. "Alright." he then gives an ill-omened threat as he walks away. "But mark my words. I will have you….."

They get back to the hotel and the room. Claire speaks to Scott. "Scott I-" he interrupts her. "It's okay. I would never trade you or sell you." He reddens. "I. care about you." She hugs him. "I love your too"

Scott then checks on while. "Hey, you awake." Will awakens. He gives Scott a tired smirk. "I am going to patch you up." Scott says as he heals Will.

Will rubs his head on Scott. /thank you! Scott! \\\

Scott now asks Claire and Will. "So now that will is feeling better. What should we do now? Where do you guys want to go?" Claire decides. "Well today was a day for me. I was wondering if we can relax here in the room."

Scott accepts. "Sure that's fine" She then looks towards Will. "Is it ok if we relax here?" Will nods. /Sure. I still need to heal anyway.\\\

Scott, Will, and Claire relax in the room for the rest of the day.

 **(Later that night) 1st and 3rd person**

I go to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I hear Claire ask Will something. "Hey Will. Can you do me a favor?"

I hear Will. I don't understand him, but I knew he was saying. "Yes, what is it Claire?"

She asks a question. "Can you sleep on the small bed? I know it sounds unusual, but I want to sleep with Scott alone." Scott blushes and hears nothing. "(What the heck! Does Claire really like me that much?)

Scott gets out of the bathroom. He gets in bed. "So are you guys getting in bed?"

Scott notices Will on the small bed. "Will what are you doing in the little bed? (I guess he said yes.)"

Claire speaks. "Will say's that he wants to rest on his own."

I understood. "Alright then. I'm going to bed."

Claire joins Scott in bed. She kisses him the check and wishes him. "Goodnight Scott"

I say. "Goodnight Claire. Goodnight Will"

Scott and friends rest.

Scott hears a sound. He opens his eyes. He is knocked of the bed. I hear Claire scream for an instant! I hear Will scream in pain for a second. I open my eyes and see the stranger. I turn to be horrified. Will was being attacked inhumanely by a Houndour. My eyes shut for another second. I open them again. I see that the stranger has Claire in his arms. She's struggling and I can't understand her. He knocks her out. I start to shed tears and shut my eyes once again. My eyes open again. I feel pain, for the stranger stabs me at the side. I smell blood. My eyes shut. I hear the stranger remark something faintly. "alrigh…oy…le…o…t… he .san….wn.

Scott passes out.

* * *

 **I will try to write chapter as soon as I can**. **feel free to give me a review. if you feel like something is off tell me. If you have any questions I will answer them as soon as I can.**

 **I now double save my files now. H** **ope you enjoyed this chapter**


End file.
